<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by RikuAino7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013548">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAino7/pseuds/RikuAino7'>RikuAino7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAino7/pseuds/RikuAino7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots centred around the relationship of Minako and Rei in the PGSM world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aino Minako/Hino Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two years since Usagi got married. Two years since Makoto got engaged. Two years since Ami moved back to Tokyo. Two years since Rei almost died at the hands of Minako’s rival Mio. </p><p>Dreams of Rei lying there in that hospital bed still haunted Minako. She could still hear the panic in Makoto’s voice when she called her. In the time it took to fly back home to Tokyo from London, get attacked by clowns, defeat Mio and then take that motorcycle to the hospital, Minako didn’t sleep. Not even when she stayed by Rei’s side. She wanted to be awake when Rei woke. She wanted to be the first face Rei saw when she opened her eyes. She wanted Rei to have what she didn’t have when she was in hospital, a friendly figure to smile at her and tell her she was going to be okay. </p><p>Minako would regularly think back to when she was in that very same hospital. That very same room. She had Artemis and her manager, but she never had her parents. Her father would call whenever he could, but he wouldn’t visit, Minako knew why he’d never visit. Her mother was basically nonexistent in her life. They’d argue constantly before Minako became the famous idol she is today. Her mother would pick at things that she did wrong and Minako was never one to back down from a fight, so they’d argue and argue until either her father stepped in and tried to cool down the situation, or her mother would use physical restraints to silence the reborn Venusian. </p><p>As soon as Minako turned 16 she never saw her mother again and only speaks to her father twice a month. She likes it though. It’s their loss, not hers. </p><p>Something happened all those years ago. Something that made her hopeful about starting a new family. She met the Senshi of Fire and Passion at a church of all places and a wash of familiarity came over her. The aura’s matched, the personality’s matched and even the smug smile she wore matched a memory that stuck in Minako’s mind. Minako finally found a friendly face to watch over her whenever she was in the hospital. She fainted countless times during her reign as Sailor Venus and as soon as Sailor Mars realised Venus’ alter ego, she stuck to her like glue. Minako remembers so many times she turned her head slightly just to see the scowling disproving face of Hino Rei following her wherever she went. She knew it was because Rei thought she was the Princess but Minako was often reminded of a certain Martian lover whenever Rei would do these things. </p><p>Once Rei had found out about Minako’s illness she hung around the hospital as much as she could just to make sure the Senshi of Love and Beauty was alright. They pretended not to like each other, they picked fights between each other, they even went on a game show to compete against one another. But Rei was always there at that hospital whenever Minako would collapse due to exhaustion and her illness. </p><p>So Minako did the same for her. She stayed tightly next to her for days until she properly recovered. She even forced Rei to live with her for a few weeks in her hotel room in the heart of Tokyo so she could look after her. Rei tried to refuse, she doesn’t like being seen as weak or a burden, but you simply do not say no to Aino Minako. </p><p>The day before Usagi’s wedding they both sat out under the stars talking. Minako tried to steer the conversation towards their past life but Rei would always steer it back to their current life. After way too many glasses of expensive wine Minako became a lot more confident. She held Rei’s uninjured hand in hers, snuggled up against her and even went as far as to kiss the miko’s shoulder. Rei made the first move though. She turned her head towards Minako and slowly leaned in to capture the former Sailor Venus’ lips with her own. It escalated from there. Clothes were shed, skin was licked, kissed and bitten all over. Minako’s past memories of Mars were being replaced by her current memories of Rei. </p><p>But when the morning came and Rei wasn’t there, Minako broke down. She knew Rei was a flight risk, anyone could tell you that just by looking at the miko, but Minako honestly did not believe that Rei would have just left her there, especially after the night they shared. She called her, no answer. She called and called and called but Rei wouldn’t pick up. So Minako did the only thing she could think of, she took her car to the shrine Rei had made her home all those years ago. </p><p>She walked with her head down so the visitors wouldn’t recognise her. Turning a few corners until she saw Rei though the windows of her bedroom, head in her hands and crying. The anger and hatred harboured in Minako’s heart evaporated. She had never seen the miko like this before, she had heard about what her death did to Rei from the other girls, but to actually see how broken Rei looked was a shock to her. </p><p>She knocked on the door and Rei reluctantly answered. They talked for what felt like days but what was actually only two hours. They both accepted that it would never be able to happen again. They shook hands on it. Then Minako noticed how late it was and she rushed both herself and Rei back to her hotel room where Usagi, Makoto and Ami were waiting outside with their dress designers and hair and make up stylists. </p><p>Minako thought back to the wedding. How awkward the bouquet throw was when Rei knocked into her. The thoughts that swam around her head asking why Rei was so eager to catch it. Did she have someone in mind? Is that why she was so upset about what she and Rei did? Or did she just want to catch it out of competitiveness? Minako hoped it was the latter. </p><p>Now Minako is all alone in her new penthouse apartment. She was done with hotel hopping. She wanted to settle down and call a place a home. She had sent her manager to sort everything out so as soon as she touched down from finishing her tour of Spain she could go straight home and relax. No one knew she was home except a handful of people. Even the paparazzi wasn’t aware of her homecoming. </p><p>But she was lonely. She had all the celebrity friends she needed, she had all the money she could ever want, she had so many suitors that begged for her to take a chance on them. But she didn’t want any of that. She wants her stubborn, angry, easily flustered, brilliant, caring, possessive best friend. </p><p>Sighing, Minako takes out her phone. She scrolls down her contact list until it stops on the one name that’s haunted her all these years. ‘It’s late. She probably won’t even answer,’ Minako tells herself, ‘she’ll be up in a few hours to do fire readings.’ Minako remembered faking a heart attack when Rei told her she wakes up at 5am every morning to sit by the fire. Rei just rolled her eyes at her and pushed her. </p><p>Snapping her phone closed, Minako stood up from her couch and made her way to the wall windows that gave her a perfect view of the eastern side of Tokyo. Hot chocolate, a blanket, loads of pillows and the company of one she’s been craving is all she needs to be complete. But her own cowardice is stopping her from making her fantasy come true. </p><p>‘Just call her!’ Her heart would scream at her. </p><p>‘But I don’t want to be rejected.’ Her head would scream back. </p><p>A text. Minako decided. She’ll send Rei a text just to see whether or not the miko was awake. If she was, then she’ll call. If she’s not, then she can finally try and go sleep.</p><p>Astorm was coming, she could see it over the mountains building up momentum. A few rain drops hit her windows and trickled down in rugged paths. Her eye line followed as many raindrops as she could before the whole surface of the window was drenched. </p><p>Her phone buzzed. Rei was awake. </p><p>Without taking the time to read Rei’s response she hit the call button and waited patiently for her to answer. </p><p>“Hello?” Rei’s rough sleep deprived voice answered. </p><p>Minako felt her heart flutter at the sound of the voice she’s been craving, “Hey Rei.” She knew her response sounded lame, but she was overwhelmed with emotions she didn’t know she was harbouring. </p><p>There was a silence that followed, Minako wanted to ask Rei to come over but the words wouldn’t come out. She was glad Rei couldn’t see her, her mouth was flopping up and down like a fish. But Rei broke the silence before it became awkward, “When were you going to tell me that you’re back in Tokyo?” </p><p>Minako was shocked, the only people who knew she was back was her manager, the flight attendants and her driver. She made a point of not telling anyone else so she wasn’t swamped by paparazzi at the airport, “How did you know I’m back?” </p><p>“I can sense you when you’re in the same city as I am.” Rei said as though it was the most simplest thing in the world. </p><p>“Ah yes,” Minako chuckled, “psychic.” </p><p>Rei didn’t bother to hide the pain behind her voice as she spoke, “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Minako replied honestly, “I just felt so homesick and as soon as my tour ended in Madrid I took a flight straight home, no one knew.” </p><p>Sighing, Rei asked, “What’s the impromptu call about anyway? Some of us have to be awake and staring at fire in three hours.” </p><p>Gulping down her bad thoughts and anxiety, Minako finally asked the question that’s been on her mind for hours, “I just bought a new apartment that I’m planning on staying in forever, but it’s big and empty and lonely. Will you come over? Just to stay with me for a few hours. I’ve just honestly never felt this lonely before.” </p><p>The line went silent, Minako thought the storm may have cut off the signal and she was actually speaking to herself. But then Rei laughed slightly down the phone startling her. “Sailor V. Not scared of Queen Beryl, youma’s or any sexist talkshow host but you’re scared of being alone in your big apartment?” </p><p>“Ugh, why did I call you?” Minako complained. “I wonder if Ami is up for a sleepover.” </p><p>“Hey! Don’t bump me off for Ami.” Rei huffed, Minako could hear the sound of rain droplets bouncing off cobbles and a door opening and closing, “I’ll be there in about half an hour.”</p><p>Her heart soaring, Minako almost sang down the phone her pleasure at Rei coming over before one small detail derailed her, “But wait Rei, you don’t know where I live.”</p><p>Snorting, the miko replied, “Of course I do. Your manager had all four of us at your apartment a few days ago to help move stuff in. If we’d have known you were coming back a few days sooner, we’d have hung banners. Have you not seen Makoto’s flowers placed delicately around the apartment? Have you not turned on your tv to see it’s already set up and registered? Ami did that. And Usagi? Well, Usagi basically ate the cookies I made for you.” </p><p>“You made me cookies?” Minako giggled whilst trying to imagine Rei in an apron with cookie dough everywhere. </p><p>“I did,” Rei nodded, “I was so angry that Usagi ate them. They were made with my mother’s recipe.” </p><p>“Oh Rei.” Minako gushed. </p><p>“I’m going to put my phone away because it’s getting wet, but I’ll see you soon.” </p><p>“Okay.” Minako grinned. </p><p>‘Finally.’ She thought. Finally she could have some sort of alone time with Rei. Even if it was only a few hours. Minako thought back to the last time they were actually alone together. Her memories brought her back to that hotel room two years ago. Arms and legs tangled with each other, the constant fight to be on top, the darkness in Rei’s eyes and the confidence of Minako danced in her memories. Lost in her train of thought, she almost missed the sound of her doorbell being ringing. It was a short walk from where she was sat to the front door of the apartment. </p><p>Once she opened it she was greeted by the soaking wet and constantly frowning Hino Rei. Minako didn’t waste any time, she leapt into her best friends arms and hugged her as tightly as she could. Rei responded right away and hugged back. Both lost in each other for a few minutes until the cold wetness of Rei’s clothes finally made Minako uncomfortable. </p><p>“Wow the weather really is bad.” She chuckled looking down at the wet imprint Rei had just done to her clothes. </p><p>“Yeah.” Rei ran her hand through her wet hair, making her bangs stick up, “Why didn’t you come to me?” She asked as Minako pulled her into the apartment and slammed the door. </p><p>Minako turned around, placed a delicate finger to her own chin and playfully responded, “Well maybe I just wanted to see you get wet, I mean, you’re doing a great impression of the Statue of Liberty with your spiky bangs.” She winked. </p><p>Rei scowled, “I come all this way at nearly three in the morning and I get compared to the Statue of Liberty? Wow okay.” </p><p>“Come on, I have some clothes you can borrow.” Minako hauled the still scowling Rei up the stairs of her three storey apartment to her main bedroom and walk in closet. </p><p>After twenty minutes of Rei turning nearly every article of clothing Minako offered to her down, she finally settled on an oversized NFL jersey and some Real Madrid shorts Minako bought from her time in Madrid. Minako opted for a simple Pyjama set that Rei gagged over. </p><p>They sat next to each other on the floor, pillows everywhere like in Minako’s daydream, hot chocolates in hand just watching the storm run it’s way through Tokyo. Neither of them spoke. Neither felt the need to break the comfortable silence they both created. Every once in a while a strike of lightening lit up the sky and illuminated the dark open spaced room they were in. Rei’s hand found Minako’s whenever the thunder was too loud, she could easily handle a storm, but unless Makoto was around, she didn’t like hearing thunder when it was close. </p><p>Minako relished the simple gesture. Her heart began beating wildly out of her chest. She could almost feel it in her throat. She was never able to see Rei vulnerable in the past, except maybe when she told her she was dying and Rei broke down. The fact that Rei was comfortable showing this vulnerability to Minako, the woman she competitively fought with for a year when they met, shows Minako how far they really have come together. </p><p>“So,” Rei was the first to break the silence, “are you and that soccer player really together?” </p><p>Minako could tell the question had been on Rei’s mind for a while, “No,” she answered simply, “He took me out for a meal.” She shrugged, “I didn’t want to, I was told to go with him so the paparazzi would take photos of us together and I could become more well known in Italy. It worked. My Rome, Turin, Milan and Venice tours sold out a few days after I went with him. He was such a bore, kept talking about soccer and boasting about how much money he makes per week. He told me he had a contract offer from some team in Paris and they were offering to pay him triple the wages his current team are paying him.” Minako gagged slightly, “I was glad when it was over.”</p><p>“But you kissed him.” Rei stiffened. </p><p>“I did.” Minako admitted, “But I only kissed him when I knew a camera was around. I felt so dirty afterwards,” Minako pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, “I went back to my hotel, stepped into the shower and just cried.” </p><p>Rei scooted closer, wrapped one arm around Minako’s shoulders and held the other girl for a while. The storm still didn’t let up. The rain came down heavier and the thunder and lightening flashed more and more. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Rei whispered. </p><p>Minako scoffed, “Its fine. It’s not your fault.” Lifting her head she glanced at Rei, head pressed back against the counter, eyes looking straight outside, one arm wrapped neatly around her and her legs stretched in front of her, “What about you?” Minako asked so quietly. She felt like she needed to know desperately if Rei was seeing or interested in anyone but also scared of knowing the answer. </p><p>Luckily for Minako Rei shook her head, “Nope.” She turned her head to focus her attention on Minako, “I’ve been too busy to even think about that stuff.”</p><p>The answer was both pleasing to the former Senshi of Love and Beauty and infuriating. It was great to know Rei wasn’t interested in other people but to know she also wasn’t interested in her made her blood go cold. </p><p>“‘That stuff,’” Minako air quoted, “You mean love?” </p><p>Rei shrugged, “I guess. I just don’t think it’s my destiny to fall in love.” </p><p>Minako could feel the slight anger rising in the pit of her stomach as she suddenly stood up, not caring one bit that she startled the miko. </p><p>“What do you mean?” She almost yelled accusingly, “That stuff. Falling in love. You’re telling me you don’t think you could ever fall in love with anyone?” </p><p>Rei stood up too, but after years and years of controlling her anger up in the Kyoto mountains, she was considerably less likely to explode when confronted. “I don’t... I might...” Rei mumbled, shifting her feet from side to side. </p><p>“God Rei, I have been waiting years...” She trailed off trying to come up with a different approach so she didn’t expose herself, “Rei are you not open at all to love?” </p><p>Shaking her head, Rei stuttered, “Minako it’s not like that, I just don’t see a point in love-“</p><p>“Rei, why don’t you love me? Why don’t you want me?” Minako blurted out. The look on Rei’s face at those questions would have been hilarious if it wasn’t for the fact that Minako might just throw up after asking them. She could feel herself shaking. She could feel tears stinging her eyes. Rei wasn’t responding. Why wasn’t she responding? </p><p>“Rei...” Minako weakly sighed. </p><p>The woman in question straightened up, “I just don’t see a point in loving someone that isn’t you.” </p><p>The tears that stung her eyes began to flow freely down her face, Minako sank to her knees as the feeling of vomiting doubled with every word Rei said. The former Senshi of Fire and Passion almost sprinted towards the other woman and caught her before her whole body collapsed on the floor. </p><p>“I don’t understand.” Minako cried, “You’re going to have to explain it again. Like when you used to tutor me in math and used the most simplest explanation possible until I knew what you were talking about.” </p><p>Rei laughed at the memories, “Minako I think I’ve been in love with you since I was fourteen, I was just always too scared to say it.” She could feel Rei tremble as the other woman held her, “Then we slept together and I didn’t know what that meant because we were both drunk. I know it was me who said it can never happen again but that’s because I thought that it was a mistake by you. That you really didn’t want me in that way. I panicked and ran away. But I knew then that if I ever allowed myself to fall in love, it was with you and you alone.</p><p>“I haven’t even looked at anyone else the way I look at you. No one will ever have my heart the way you do. When I see you in newspapers or magazines with rumoured boyfriends it makes me so angry. That should be me. Not some Italian guy that can kick a ball in a net.” </p><p>Minako turned in Rei’s arms so they were face to face, “So where does that leave us?” She whispered. </p><p>Instead of answering with words, Rei let instinct take over. Leaning down slowly, she kissed Minako. Softly at first. Hesitantly. After Minako was assured Rei wouldn’t freak out and run away again, she began to take charge and developed the seemingly innocent kiss into a passionate display. The former Sailor Venus pushed Rei gently on to her back and climbed on top of her, straddling her waist. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, just exploring each other as though it was their first time together. </p><p>Rei caressed the small of Minako’s back with her fingers, tracing lightly on the soft skin under her shirt. Minako’s hands were in Rei’s hair, messing up the rain damaged hair and getting her fingers tangled in the knots. </p><p>A crack of loud thunder pulled them apart. Rei wincing slightly at the noise. </p><p>Minako stood quickly, “Come on.” She held out a hand for the other woman to grab. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Rei asked, slightly surprised by the strength Minako possessed as she basically pulled the miko to her feet. </p><p>Minako winked, “Bedroom.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed my writing at all and have some prompts you would like me to write feel free to pop them in a comment! Stay safe during this pandemic and wear a mask. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>